


Hey Jude

by asimpleword



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that Morgan does not know about Reid. Most of them don't suprise him. Some do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

On a hazy, storm cloud-darkened morning, Derek Morgan savors the warmth of the bed he's currently burrowed into. Waking is blessedly slow, and he takes a moment to revel in how blissed out he currently feels. Moments like these come few and far between, in his line of work. But, he supposes, that makes them all the more cherished and appreciated. Especially the ones he's experienced more recently.

His bed partner is gone, no doubt already in the kitchen and starting on a pot of coffee. Despite the downside of waking up alone, Morgan is far too comfortable and sated to complain. Because he has plenty of more chances to spend the morning lazing in a bed much more comfortable when he's sharing it with someone else. That thought alone brings a pleasant simmer of contentment to his body, and he smiles to himself in a foggy moment of bliss.

Just as Morgan burrows his face back into the pillow and awaits for Reid to come back, something soft reaches his ears, a melody that he does not at first recognize. He figures vaguely that Reid is listening to music, and, now curious, rolls over and out of bed to investigate. What he hears is pleasing, so light he almost has to strain to hear it. There are definitely words being sung, too quiet for him to discern any of them.

As Morgan climbs down the stairs and heads to the kitchen, the music becomes clearer, and the melody finally seems familiar, though he still can't quite make out the words.

Something fond curls in his chest when he imagines Reid, sleepy-eyed, with mussed hair, and in one of Morgan's shirts as he shuffles drowsily around the kitchen. He loves that Reid feels comfortable with him, in his bed, his clothes, feels at _home_ with him. It's something that Morgan isn't sure he'll get used to, ever get tired of.

Now merely feet away from the entrance to the kitchen, the voice coming from inside is clear, _Reid's_ voice, Morgan realizes with a sharp breath of surprise. Quiet, gentle, but sure and steady. Reid sings just like Morgan would expect him to.

But this is a new part of Reid that Morgan's never seen or heard before. He'll admit he's never thought about it, or wondered what Reid might sound like outside of his normal informative babbles and soft-spoken but knowing tone. Now Morgan wants to hear _more_ , wants Reid to be able to share this private thing with him.

Morgan leans against the doorway, grinning wide and infatuatedly at what he sees. Reid, in Morgan's shirt just like he'd predicted, boxers that expose his thin legs, mismatched socks, and impossibly messy bed head. He's making pancakes, the only thing he can make without burning the house down, with chocolate chips because he knows Morgan loves them and Reid has a sweet tooth of his own.

Reid dips a spoon into the batter - and Morgan almost makes a noise entirely inappropriate because he's sure he knows where that spoon is going - before he leans over and lets Clooney, who's lying near his feet, lick it off. When Reid had first moved in, or started spending the night even, he'd been skittish around Clooney. But they'd rather quickly become friends, and Clooney's love for Reid could rival Morgan's. Clooney is just as protective over Reid as Morgan, and something in him loves the fact that his boys get along so well despite Reid's initial hesitance.

This - this image, is something straight out of what feels like some sort of chimera that Morgan never thought would be possible. He never figured he'd get something like this, not with the life he leads. He doesn't often have much personal time to spare. At least, not with someone outside the bureau.

Reid doesn't seem to know Morgan is there, just continues on with what he's doing. Morgan makes his way into the kitchen, hinging on every word that Reid burbles. He follows along in his head to the lyrics of _Hey Jude_ , not surprised that Reid knows the song but more that he's not humming along to Mozart instead.

_". . . don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better . . ."_

Morgan quietly pads closer, reaches his arms out to circle them around Reid's slim waist and pull him flush to his own chest. Reid is warm against him, loose and relaxed and perfectly at ease as Morgan tucks his chin over a shoulder despite the way he twitches and his singing halts. He tilts his head, curly hair brushing Morgan's ear, a surprised laugh tugging at his throat that makes Morgan smirk against the bare skin of his shoulder not covered by the shirt. Reid slides the last pancake onto a plate and slips his hands over Morgan's arms, cranes his neck the opposite way so Morgan can press loving kisses further up toward his jaw. As he does, Reid brings a hand up to cup the side of Morgan's neck, a smile serenely spreading on his face.

"Didn't know you could sing so well, pretty boy." Morgan simpers. Reid snorts quietly, twists just enough in Morgan's arms to face him and lean against the counter.

"I can't." Reid denies, shakes his head, but he's not frowning, is trying to hide a smile, in fact. It amuses Morgan greatly.

"I wouldn't lie to you about that, doll." Despite the assurances, Reid still looks like he wants to protest. Morgan drags a hand along the curve of his back soothingly, pressing close and looking at Reid pointedly.

He hates that Reid is so unassured, so self-conscious that he doubts nearly every part of himself. Reid is a genius, a selfless, fiercely protective yet gentle young man, and Morgan wants to shake him for thinking he's anything but good.

"Reid," He says slowly, almost scoldingly, and his tone conveys what he's trying to say more than words will. Reid blinks, looks down, so adoringly shy that Morgan can't stop his grin. He almost wants to continue the topic they're on, but chooses something else instead, something guaranteed to make Reid smile and blush prettily just like he does. "I love you."

Morgan gets the reaction he's been hoping for. Reid melts a bit, cheeks pink, and smiles softly up at him from where he's still leaned against the counter.

"I love you too," Reid murmurs, presses a hand to Morgan's chest in a kittenish act of demur to his behavior. Morgan titters, quiet laughter, and leans forward to press his forehead, and eventually, his lips, to Reid's.

"Thank you for breakfast," Morgan pulls away, thumb brushing the soft curve of Reid's cheek. After a beat, he waggishly adds, "my little songbird."

Reid rolls his eyes and leans back, curly hair falling in front of his face as he shakes his head.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"You'd be outta your mind to think I would."

Reid exhales a laugh. Morgan's smile dims to something a little tamer and a lot more intimate.

"You've got nothing to be insecure about, I promise."

Reid's smile grows that much wider, and so does Morgan's.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of just cheated and used the song title ;-; but!! 
> 
> Thank you for wasting your time on this lol. Hope you found it swell <3


End file.
